


Rising From the Ashes

by BrattyAngel1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980/pseuds/BrattyAngel1980
Summary: Hermione Granger takes a drastic step to stop the second Wizarding war.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I hope that it's a story you enjoy. R & R Thanks!

Hermione Granger was on the run. She’d had to separate from her friends, Harry Potter and Ronald (Ron) Weasley, in order to protect them. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep running for much longer. She was exhausted, her entire body hurt and she was running out of ideas. 

She was currently hiding in a little cave just barely big enough for her to fit in. She had enough room to lay down and rest and to have a little campfire if she wanted to. The mouth of the cave wasn’t visible unless you were right next to it and with all the protection charms she had on it, it was very unlikely that anyone would be able to find her unless she wanted them to.  
She cast a warming charm and decided to try to sleep for an hour before trying to work out a way into Hogwarts without anyone noticing her. She needed to get to the basilisk in the chamber underneath Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Hermione just hadn’t been able to work it out yet. 

Slowly, knowing that she would be alerted if anything entered the area around her cave within a one-mile radius, Hermione drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Half an hour later she awoke, startled wide awake, wand in hand pointed towards the opening of the tiny cave. What had awoken her? Hermione wondered. 

She listened intently, trying to hear any sound that didn’t belong in the forest around her. There. She tilted her head. That sounded almost like a… phoenix. But that was impossible. The only phoenix Hermione was aware of had permanently passed away. Fawkes had been Albus Dumbledore’s familiar and when he had died last year Fawkes had as well a few months later.  
Hermione decided to look. She moved quietly, making almost no noise, walking to the mouth of the cave. Flying high in the sky, circling around the rocks making up her current safe space, was a phoenix. 

She cast a protection spell and one to avoid detection should anyone be around, although her wards should have warned her if there was anyone about, and stepped onto the ledge to watch the rare magical creature.

As soon as Hermione stepped out the phoenix flew down to land in front of her, carrying a letter, wand and a rather large package. The phoenix then flew to sit on the shoulder of the startled girl and waited.  
Hermione cautiously cast several spells to determine whether the items were safe for her to touch and open. When they all came back as being safe she began with opening the letter.

Dear Ms. Granger,  
I hope this letter finds you in at least fairly decent health. I am aware that the fact that you are receiving this letter means that you, along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, are out hunting horcruxes. However, I have since come across a way that we might be able to change this entire war. This phoenix is to deliver all that you will need to you, but only when you are by yourself, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley must not know anything about this. We cannot take the chance that Tom Riddle will come across the information I am entrusting to you, Ms. Granger.

Hermione paused in reading the letter for a moment. She glanced around suspiciously. She quickly retreated back into her cave, magically enlarging it so that there was room for the box the phoenix had brought her, along with the phoenix. It was still sitting comfortably on her shoulder. She offered it a bit of one of her protein bars. 

“I’m sorry, love, I don’t have much else to offer you right now. Just protein bars and water. But I promise to get you some really good treats once I get a chance.”  
The bird nudged her hand gently and took the offered food. Hermione went back to reading her letter, feeling safer now that she wasn’t out in the open.

First, before I start explaining about the magic I discovered and my plan to utilize it to change the outcome of this war, I would like to address the creature that I am assuming has already found a comfortable place near you. Phoenixes are notoriously difficult to tame, Ms. Granger, as their loyalty cannot be bought or forced. The trick is in the magic. When I came across this phoenix its magic reminded me so strongly of yours that I had to test it out. And as he was willing to help me, I do hope it will work out. I believe that he is meant to be yours. Take care of him. I have instructions in the box for proper care. If he hasn’t flown off after delivering these items to you then I was right and he’s chosen to stay with you. If that is the case, congratulations, you have just made a loyal and faithful friend and companion.

Hermione smile as she reached up to stroke the phoenix’s head. “Is that true? Have you decided to keep me company, love?” He nudged her hand and she laughed. “Alright. I’ll have to come up with a name for you then. Wouldn’t do for a handsome boy like yourself not to have a name.” Hermione sat down, leaning against the wall of the cave, legs crossed, letter set down next to her as she thought. 

Slowly the phoenix moved from her shoulder to her lap and Hermione stroked him absentmindedly as she thought. She felt herself relax for the first time in months as her magical core reached out to connect with the beautiful creature in her lap. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was safe, if only for a short time. “I think I want to call you Loki. I could probably pick something that would be more expected, but I expect that you would prefer Loki to Ra or Osiris or something like that. What do you think?” And he sang to her, a beautiful song that was short but sweet. “Alright, Loki it is then. Time to finish this letter. We can’t stay here for too long. Maybe a day or so. Please stay close; it’s not safe.” Hermione went back to reading her letter, absently stroking her new pet’s soft feathers.

Next, with the issue of your new friend taken care of, I have a few things to go over with you. I stated earlier that I have come across a way to change this war. I assume you remember your third year? We had to go through quite a process to get you your time-turner that year, not to mention I know you had to take several classes that summer to be allowed to have it. After all, terrible things can happen to witches and wizards who meddle in time. All of this is precisely why you are the only witch I trust to be able to do this and understand both the consequences of her actions and the full weight of the responsibilities that come with accepting this course of action. 

As you know, I have been studying time magic for a long time. I have recently come across an ancient magic that will, when combined with certain runes and a time-turner, allow one to travel back in time. I can only set the time-turner for one trip, so if you do this, Ms. Granger, it will be a one-way trip. I will be sending you back to the year 1976. Once you arrive the time-turner will destroy itself. Go find me; I will help you settle into Hogwarts. 

You will arrive as my god-daughter, transferring into Hogwarts after being homeschooled. You lost your parents in an attack from death eaters. You were able to get away thanks to your new pet phoenix. You can work out specific details when we meet and sort out our background. 

You will be arriving at the end of July. Send either an owl or your phoenix to me requesting a meeting and assistance. Inside the box I have sent you is a letter I have written to myself. Give both the letter and the wand I sent you when I ask you for proof of your story. Make sure that there is no possibility of being overheard. I know you understand the devastation that can occur if the wrong person overhears sensitive information. You know of the Potters' deaths, but I have enclosed a list of those that I believe may be saved. We won’t be able to save them all, but I do hope that we will be able to save a few more this time around.

Next, I know that you are looking to destroy the horcruxes Tom created. I do not know what you currently have to help you in your quest, however there are several items inside the box that should aid you. Please take these with you when you go back in time. They will help end the war that much sooner, and for good. 

Lastly, as you will be going back to 1976 you will be meeting some people that you know. Namely Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They will be starting their sixth year and be about sixteen. Therefore you will have to enter your sixth year with them and adjust your birth date accordingly.  
I understand that you may need to collect some supplies for this endeavor. There are some potions and items that are not easily accessible back then that you are more easily able to get ahold of currently. Make sure that you have everything that you need before you cast the spell I have included in the box. The runes are already inscribed on the time-turner. 

Good luck Ms. Granger, and thank you. And remember one last thing. It’s true that you are going back to end a war and save lives, however that doesn’t mean that you cannot and should not both make a life for yourself and be happy. Make friends, enjoy your classes and if you are so blessed, find love Do not let this mission be the only thing in your life when you arrive Ms. Granger.  
And with that last bit of advice I leave you. Good luck.  
~Albus Dumbledore 

Hermione moved Loki off her lap and stood up to stretch, wincing as the claw marks from Fenrir Greyback reopened. She sighed and went to her bag, digging out her potions and bandages and began to re-clean and bandage the wounds that stretched from her right hip diagonally across to her left ribs. Loki dripped a tear on each wound, causing them to start to scab. Hermione looked down and smiled. 

“Thanks, love. That’s better than these stupid things opening up every time I stretch.” Hermione walked over to the box Dumbledore had sent. “May as well go through this while there’s still light out. We can’t stay here much longer. We can stay maybe tonight and then we’ll have to go.”

Hermione thought back to the day she’d received the new scars. She, Harry and Ron had been captured by snatchers and brought to the Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron had been locked in the dungeon while Hermione had been brought to Bellatrix Lestrange. 

After finding the Sword of Gryffindor amongst their belongings Bellatrix began questioning Hermione about the break-in at Gringott's Bank. Hermione had been thankful for learning occlumency at that point in time. Even as Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on her several times Hermione was able to lie and keep her wits about her. Bellatrix finally decided she was done with Hermione after carving the word ‘mudblood' into her arm with a dagger. Once done she pulled the trembling girl to her feet and shoved Hermione hard causing Hermione to stumble and fall to her knees. 

As Hermione tried to stand someone moved to stand in front of her and she heard Bellatrix telling the newcomer that the mudblood was now his toy to play with. Hermione looked up to see Fenrir Greyback standing in front of her, with a hungry look on his face. Hermione slowly began backing up before trying to run but he caught her with his claws before she could get out of reach. She cried out as she fell back to the ground with him crouched over her. 

It sort of blurred into flashes of light and noise. Her next clear memory was waking up at Shell Cottage. Once she left with Harry and Ron it soon became clear that Fenrir was tracking her. She made the decision to leave her boys for their safety. So, after they apparated somewhere safe she went through all of their supplies. She kept just enough food for her for a day or two and her sleeping bag, giving the rest of the camping gear to the boys. She knew that she could easily replace it; she’d been camping with her parents every summer since she could walk. 

She cast an undetectable extension charm on a backpack and put everything in it for the boys; all the food, camping supplies, their clothes and a first aid kit she had put together for them. She also gave Harry a few hundred pounds in muggle money just in case out of the money she had (she’d emptied her accounts before she left for the Weasley’s that summer). Harry had given her a large bag of galleons which she added to her little bag. Once everything was sorted Harry took the backpack.

Hermione had hugged them both then apparated away. She landed at a campground she used to go to with her parents frequently that was located near a supply shop. She sent a lightning bolt from her wand, hitting the antenna on the little store. She’d hoped it would be good enough to knock out any of the electronics in the store. Just to be safe, she tapped herself on the head and felt the cold sensation of the disillusionment charm trickling down over her body. 

She entered the store and headed over to the section with camping gear first, finding all the camping and survival supplies she would need she found a sturdy hiking backpack, casting feather light and undetectable extension charms on it. She packed the camping gear inside the backpack, taking the time to sort the few things that she had kept with her into it. 

She kept her beaded purse for her valuables and money, casting a charm so that she was the only one who could open it. Everything she needed to keep safe went into the beaded purse and the purse went into a hidden pocket of the hiking bag. Once those were sorted she had gone to the weapons. She wasn’t handy with guns but she had learned how to use daggers and knives when she was younger and was quite proficient with them which was something almost nobody knew about her. 

She found several knives, daggers and even some throwing knives that she liked and took them. Quickly but efficiently she worked her way around the store, taking supplies and making sure she had everything she would need; clothing, food, etc. She didn’t plan to stop anywhere near civilization for a while; at least not while she had Fenrir on her tail. She also took all of the first aid supplies as she thought of her injury, adding them to her magical first aid kit which she kept tucked in with her potions trunk. After rechecking that she had everything she could possibly need she left money on the counter for the supplies she took and apparated away. 

That had been about a month ago. Fenrir was still tracking her but she had gotten craftier and her survival skills had sharpened over the last month. The witch who was caught off-guard was the witch who could find herself dead and Hermione had no intention of being that witch. It was why she had so many wards around the area and even as she appeared to be completely engrossed in the task of going through the box Dumbledore had sent her, she still was on guard for anything that was out of place.

She pulled out a large bag of oddly shaped objects and when she opened it, she found several jars filled with a slightly yellow, viscous liquid. Along with the jars were ten long, sharp fangs. A note was set on top of these items. 

Miss Granger,  
Here are the fangs from the basilisk. I believe you will need them. Inside the jars is basilisk venom. I do not believe it wise for you to attempt to go after the basilisk in 1976.  
Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore 

Hermione close the bag and set it aside. She’d have to see if Loki would give her some of his tears as a precaution when handling the venom. She would put both into her potions trunk and the bag with the fangs would go into her beaded purse. 

She pulled out a large blue velvet pouch. Curious, she opened it to find the largest amount of gold she’d seen inside a pouch yet. Stunned, she closed it and noticed the tag attached to the tassel. 

I emptied my vaults. Inside this bag are the contents. I have no use for it. Please consider it a thank you and a gift spanning seventeen years of missed birthdays from your adopted godfather. ~Albus 

Hermione shook her head. She had more than enough to start over when she started this new mission from Dumbledore. Continuing to work her way through the box she found a file that listed all of the information Albus Dumbledore had on the original members of the Order of the Phoenix. Who they were, their missions, movements and families, how they died; everything. It also included the same on the other side. It was very thorough. Hermione set it aside to read when she could do so in safety. 

There were potions, potion ingredients, books and notes on different subjects. Hermione sorted it all out and put it away into her backpack, pulling out a notepad and pen to take inventory of what had been sent to her. 

She found the box which had the plants Dumbledore had sent her for her phoenix. The care instructions stated that Loki could either like a wide variety of them or be very particular and only like a couple of them. Either was okay. There were bags of treats for Loki as well, which he immediately flew over begging for. Hermione laughed and let him pick a treat before she put them away. She set the plants out for him and when he ate he either hummed a happy tune or squawked at the plant depending on whether he liked them so Hermione took notes and when Loki was done she put the plants he didn’t like in her potions trunk and kept the food he liked separate. 

The last thing inside the box Dumbledore had sent was another box. It was approximately the size of a medium-sized jewelry box, wooden, and had beautiful designs carved into the lid. Hermione carefully lifted it and examined it. A lion and a phoenix were entwined across the cover in what appeared to be a yin-yang design. It was simple but beautiful. She lightly ran her fingers over the box before lifting the lid. Inside were two velvet lined trays that pulled up and out. One had a simple pair of earrings. They were beautiful in their simplicity; garnet surrounded by gold filigree. There was an anklet and necklace to match; each was a simple gold chain with a garnet dangling from them. A short note was in the other tray.

Hermione,  
These belonged to my sister, Ariana. As I have no family I want you to have them. The time-turner and spell are in the bottom drawer. Good luck, my dear.  
Yours,  
Albus 

Hermione smiled fondly. It seemed as if Dumbledore had decided to truly adopt her as his goddaughter. She read the spell and instructions then tucked them back in the jewelry box, putting everything away and put the jewelry box into her beaded purse. She looked around, making sure that everything was put away, then decided to eat something, try to get some rest and then leave. She didn’t want to stay here for too long. She knew where she had to go next. She needed supplies and to do that she’d have to make a few risky stops.

Hermione pause. “I’d better go through everything again. See what I have, figure out what I need and decide what I can get rid of.” With that, Hermione began planning. She made lists of who she definitely needed to help, the supplies she needed, etc. 

Once that was done she went through all of her stuff. She made lists of what she had, skipping her potions trunk for last. Once everything except her potions trunk was sorted she sighed. She had a bag of things she was going to leave behind at her next stop and it was set next to her to place at the top of her bag. She pulled out her potions trunk and spelled it back to its regular size. She worked her way through it; cleaning out old ingredients and potions, marking down everything and casting lasting stasis charms on the rest of the contents. Finally, she finished and was pleased with her work. She shrunk her trunk down again and put it away. She set the bag of items she planned to leave on top. 

She had several places to stop at before she could cast the spell to travel back in time but right now, she was tired and hungry. She grabbed a can of beef stew, heated it up and ate it out of the can. She offered some of the vegetables to Loki who tasted them and squawked ay her, causing her to laugh. Once she finished eating she had some water, cast a spell to ensure that she hadn’t dropped anything and lay down to rest for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione starts to get ready to enact Dumbledore’s plan.

Hermione shot up, wand in hand. What had woke her? Just then the warning signal for her closest wards went off, sending a flock of birds twittering around Hermione’s head. She silently and stealthily crept over to her bag, slipped it on and waited for Loki to land on her arm. She held tight to him as she apparated away, just in time to see a shadow she recognized beginning cross the entrance of her cave. Fenrir had found her again. Almost.

Hermione grinned as the cave disappeared and she landed in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been compromised, true, but she didn’t plan to stay here. She just wanted to raid a few sections of the house. She quickly set the library to packing itself into a trunk she’d cast feather light and undetectable extension charms on so she’d have plenty of room for all of her books so that she could go look for what she wanted to find. 

She snuck into Sirius' room and searched, looking to see if there was anything she might need when she came across a photo of her with Sirius and Remus in the library. They had been debating over something and it had gotten heated enough that they’d caught the attention of the rest of the family. Hermione took the picture to keep. It was a fun picture of the three of them. “We miss you Sirius.”

“Take the jacket, Kitten.”

Hermione jumped at the voice and spun, wand raised, towards it. What she saw made her smile. It was Sirius, leaning against the inside of the frame of his portrait in that arrogant way he had. “Bloody hell, Sirius, give a girl some warning before you sneak up on her! It’s impolite, you wanker!”

“No, love, I don’t do much wanking now. Actually…” Hermione turned bright red and Sirius laughed.

“Sirius Orion Black! I do not need to hear about… whether you do that or not. For fuck's sake, can you please behave for the few minutes I’m going to be here?” Hermione was embarrassed, not least because she’d had a bit of a crush on him at one point. 

Sirius chuckled. “Alright, Kitten, alright. So, you miss me?”

“Yes. You and Remus. It’s not as much fun trying to argue with the boys. They either don’t care or just don’t quite understand what I’m trying to talk to them about. And the twins are usually too busy. Of course, nobody has the time for intellectual debates nowadays. Too busy trying to stay alive, you know? I’m here because I’m going on a special one-way trip and I’m collecting the supplies I need. So… If I were to go back to meet you in high school is there anything I’d need to take with me?”

“Merlin's saggy balls, Hermione!” Hermione snorted in amusement at Sirius' exclamation. “Help yourself. But I was a bit wild back then. Don’t be surprised if I’m a bit of a ladies’ man. I tended to…”

“Be a flirt? Hit on anyone in a skirt? Sleep with any girl who’d let you? Don’t worry. I’m not the prettiest girl but I do know how to handle myself. And Sirius, I highly doubt you would ever hit on me, even your teenage self. Don’t worry about me; I’ll be fine. Any advice for how to deal with Peter?” Hermione turned away from the portrait to continue searching the room, missing the look of surprise on his face. She set the items she wanted on the bed. 

“Kitten, yes, I was all of that and more but that didn’t mean that I didn’t notice when a witch was pretty, and you, Hermione, are a very pretty witch. In fact, if you weren’t Harry’s best friend and about twenty years my junior, I probably would have pursued you before I died. I’m giving you fair warning, because without those obstacles I have no doubt that the teenage version of me will be after you Kitten.” 

Hermione froze. She slowly turned, his leather jacket in her hands. Her eyes were wide in surprise. “Sirius, I can’t talk about this. I just…” She held up the jacket. “Is this the jacket?”

“Yes, love. Listen, if for some reason you have difficulty getting me to trust you, there is a small box in my night stand. Go get it.” Hermione walked over to the night stand, found the box, pulled it out and showed it to him. “That’s it. Open it up Kitten.” 

She did and gasped before glancing back at him. “I can’t, Sirius. This should go to Harry, not me.” It was the signet ring Sirius had always worn. It looked like any other family signet ring until you took a very close look at it. It was heavy gold, obviously a man’s ring, the stone was a bloodstone and carved into the stone were the images of a stag, wolf, rat and a large dog, with a decorative ‘M' in the middle.

“No, Kitten. I have no doubt that he will have James' ring at some point. But you may need to prove both your loyalty to at least me, and that ring will prove beyond a doubt that I trusted you with my life. We had those made in our fifth year, once we became animagus. Keep it, Kitten. As for Peter, I don’t know why he turned on us. Maybe he was scared. Don’t let us make the same mistakes. Perhaps if we found somewhere safe for his mother sooner Peter would feel safer. I’m not sure. Try not to let us doubt Remus. And Kitten?” 

Hermione had started to crawl under the bed to see if she had missed anything. She lit her wand and sneezed at the dust but saw nothing. Climbing back out she answered him. “Yes?”

“Have fun. Don’t get so wrapped up in whatever it is you’re doing that you forget to enjoy yourself, alright love?”

“I’ll try. Albus said the same thing in the letter he sent me. Alright, I think that’s everything.” She waved her wand and the items on the bed neatly packed themselves into a small backpack she’d found in the room. She slipped the small box with Sirius’ ring it into her jeans pocket.

“Thank you for the help and advice. I’ll be seeing you soon. Just one last thing. I need to check Regulus' room. Am I going to be able to get into it safely Sirius? If possible I want to help him.”

Sirius sighed in his portrait. “I don’t know, Hermione. I had taken down the wards and cleaned out the dangerous items before I died. I don’t know what has happened to his room since. Reggie kept a journal in his night stand. You could take it with you. There is one picture that I know he hid away so that our mother wouldn’t destroy it. It was the last picture taken of the two of us. Take it with you. Keep it with the journal. If you need him to trust you that picture is the best way I can think of. He had it inside one of his books; I don’t remember which one. I’m sorry Kitten. Good luck, be safe.”

Hermione smiled and thanked him as she left the room with the backpack filled with clothes, books, pictures, etc. She slipped into the room across from her and immediately began lifting the wards. As she did she glanced around t figure out where to start. Once done she hurried to the nightstand after waving her wand, causing all the books in the room to pack themselves into another backpack. She’d go through them later. She found the journal, added it and quickly went through the rest of the room adding what she needed. It only took her a few minutes to clean out the room and she was hurrying back to the library. She left the bag of unnecessary items by the couch and packed everything into her large hiking bag. 

“Alright, Loki, time to go.” Her phoenix flew to her and once Hermione had hold of him they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter... The next will be longer

They landed in Hermione's room at her parent’s house. She had erased their memories of her before she left with Harry and Ron but she knew that they hadn’t done anything with their house yet. She had already taken everything she needed from her room so she quickly made her way to her parent’s room. Looking on the shelf in the closet she found her parents’ old albums and record player. She set them on the bed and started searching for her mother’s Walkman and the cassettes she had for it. Once found, Hermione added those to her pile and searched for her mother’s high school clothes. 

Hermione planned to go shopping when she arrived in 1976 but she wanted some clothes to wear to blend in while she did and wanted something of her parents' to remember them. Suddenly she remembered the section of the attic where the boxes should be. Once she found enough clothing to last her a few weeks Hermione brought the clothes downstairs with her and put everything she had collected into a bag, making a mental note to pick up batteries for the Walkman. Once packed she held onto Loki and apparated out, leaving no trace of her presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finishes collecting all the items she wanted.

They arrived in a dark flat and Hermione silently cast a spell to reveal anyone that may be hiding. Once she determined that she was alone she quickly ensured that all windows were covered so nobody would notice her moving around inside. After all, it wouldn’t do for reports to get back to the Death Eaters that anyone had returned to the twins' property and Hermione knew that their store and the flat were being watched. But she needed somewhere relatively safe to stay for a day or two while she collected what she would need from Diagon Alley. She knew the twins wouldn’t mind; only immediate family, along with Harry and her, could bypass their wards safely. Hermione added her own protections wards to theirs. She would go to Diagon Alley once it was dark; she could hide in the dark easier that way. Once she was sure she was safe she took a few minutes to explore the flat. It was simple; two bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, and an extra room which seemed to have been used mostly for storage. 

Hermione grinned. She’d be leaving their storage alone; last time she found a box they left behind she’d ended up with a black eye. She made her way back to the living room where she’d left her bag. She pulled out some food for both her and Loki and ate as she read one of the books from Sirius’ library. She finished eating, set her clothes from her bag to washing and took a look at her watch. It was time to head out. She pulled out a backpack from her hiking bag and put it on. “Stay here Loki. Let me know if anyone tries to breach these wards. I’ll be back soon. I’ll try to get as much done as I can tonight so we don’t have to stay here long. Be safe my sweet.” And Hermione apparated away to land in the storage area of Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. 

She checked for any others in the building before waving her wand and having the store pack itself up and into her bag. Her next stop was just as quick at Shyverwretch's Venom and Poisons. Hermione had a separate bag for everything in store. It was made so that nothing could break or spill. When she finished in Knockturn Alley she worked through the abandoned shops in Diagon Alley; apparating into each store, packing up what she needed and moving on to the next. In total she must have visited at least three apothecaries, emptying each one, two bookstores, taking the books that she didn’t already have, a pet store to stock up on items for her phoenix and just cleared it out figuring she’d work out what she did and didn’t want later, a wizarding equipment shop where she simply packed it up to go through later and the cauldron shop where she ended up just packing everything up to sort through along with everything else.

Once she was done, she apparated back to the twins’ flat and set the bag down on the floor near her other one. She started the clothes she’d had washing to drying and decided to borrow something to wear to sleep in. It wouldn’t be the first time she had. Hermione went into the first bedroom, walked over to the closet and found the quidditch jersey from Hogwarts.   
“This’ll do.” 

Hermione brought the jersey into the bathroom and took a quick shower; the first real shower she’d had in at least a couple of months. It felt good to be truly clean and once she got out, she checked her injury. It was scabbed over but it hadn’t reopened. She wrapped clean bandages over it and pulled on the jersey and clean panties. She heard Loki squawk and grabbed her wand. She opened the bathroom and silently made her way down the hall until she could see a tall figure with shaggy red hair standing at the entrance to the hallway.

“Freddie? Prove you’re you.” Hermione called out to the redhead. 

He grinned at her. “Mione! Alright. Ron is afraid of spiders because I turned his teddy bear into a spider when he was little. Also, I was the one who healed your black eye when you got hit accidentally by a punching telescope.”

Hermione grinned back at him and ran into his arms for a hug when he opened them to her. “It’s good to see you Mione. How are the boys? What are you doing here? Why are you in my quidditch jersey? Not that I mind, of course. Blimey, Hermione, I didn’t expect to show up here and see you half-dressed!” Fred teased her. 

Hermione turned bright red and struggled to pull away from the laughing twin. She smoothed down the jersey which was long enough on her petite frame to hang down to just below her knees. “Frederick Gideon Weasley, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Now behave. I just stopped by to stock up on supplies before I head off on a mission for Dumbledore.” Seeing Fred’s confused look, she continued. “I know he’s gone, however, somehow he managed to arrange for me to receive a message. The boys have their mission, I have mine. It’s not safe for me to stay with them anyway. But last time I saw them they were doing alright. But I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to know if I could raid your shop. And can you show me how to mix the WonderWitch blemish cover? It’s the only thing that seems to cover up this scar.” Hermione indicated the scar that Bellatrix had carved into her arm. 

Fred’s face shifted from his usual happy prankster smile into one Hermione didn’t recognize. “Hermione, who did this to you? Of course you can have whatever you need. I’ll write down the instructions for the cream; just don’t let anyone else know how we do it. You’re the only one other than George who knows.”

“Fred, where is George? You two are supposed to be in hiding. How’s Crookshanks? Is there any way I can get him? Where is he now? How’s the rest of the family? And thanks for your help Freddie.” Hermione smiled up at him as he handed her a piece of parchment. She didn’t want to talk about her scar and he got the hint.

They had done this many times over the summer before Hermione, Harry and Ron had left the burrow on their secret mission. Many nights Fred would come down to get a late night snack to find Hermione already in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea. After the first few times it became their ritual. She would make them both a cuppa and he would find them something to snack on while they drank their tea and talked. The first few conversations were stilted; uncomfortable, until they got used to each other and found several common interests they didn’t know they had, such as potion making and transfiguration. Hermione was amazed at exactly how brilliant Fred actually was and Fred was shocked to realize that Hermione had a wicked sense of humor. It was very dry so most people didn’t catch it but Fred got a kick out of it. They became close friends and Hermione became friends with George as a result of her friendship with Fred.   
So now it was as natural as breathing to sit with Fred at the kitchen table and talk over a cup of tea. They talked about the family; catching up and avoiding the more sensitive topics. They fell asleep curled up next to each other on Fred’s bed, having talked late into the night until they passed out. In the morning Hermione woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She got up and joined Fred in the kitchen for breakfast.

“Morning Freddie. Thanks for making breakfast. I’ll get the tea. I have to leave soon. I have to get going on the mission Albus set me on. I’m going to go downstairs and raid the store then sort and organize everything.”  
Fred had somehow managed to get Crookshanks as well as his food, brush, treats and toys. He refused to tell her how he managed it and Hermione decided she had more important things to do than argue with him. They finished breakfast and Hermione cleaned up, “since you made breakfast Fred.”

Afterwards she grabbed a clean pair of jeans and panties then slipped into the bathroom to get dressed. Once done she made her way into the twins' store through the private entrance that only they and a handful of others knew about. Most of their family didn’t even know about that entrance to the store. The twins were worried knowing about it would put their family members in more danger considering the target the twins had painted on their backs.

Hermione quickly went through the store, looking for the few items she needed. She grabbed all of the blemish cream so that she wouldn’t have to make any for a while, grabbed several boxes of the fireworks (just in case), the extendable ears, Peruvian Darkness Powder, bruise removal paste *it really worked fabulously), trick wands, and, just because it was funny, snagged a couple of the “Umbridge on a Unicycle” toys. She also grabbed the decoy detonators and the daydream charms. Once she made her way through the store she hurried back upstairs into the flat. 

Fred had started sorting through her hiking backpack, understanding how she liked her belongings to be sorted out. He didn’t ask her any questions or attempt to open her beaded purse. He just set it aside for her. They made quick work sorting through everything. Books went into one of the bedrooms for Hermione to organize later; she wanted to make a list of what books she had.

“Ugh, Freddie. What I actually need are a few trunks that I can shrink and stick into a school bag.”

Fred laughed. “I can give you two. Hang on.” He waved his wand and two Hogwarts trunks came flying into the room. “Will these help?”

Hermione pursed her lips and eyed the trunks as if thinking. “Well, I suppose they’ll have to do, considering.”

Fred raised an eyebrow at her. “Considering what Granger?”

“Considering you managed to pull them out your arse.” Hermione grinned at him. “But really Fred, thank you for everything. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

Fred started organizing all of her potions ingredients before he answered her. She had moved over to the bag that had the items from Shyverwretch's Venoms and Poisons. Slipping on her dragonhide gloves, she very carefully went through the bag, taking inventory and spelling each individual jar and vial with an unbreakable charm to ensure its safety. Once she was done she moved it all into a potions box she had picked up for this reason. She had written down the antidotes to the venoms and poisons that she knew and would research those she didn’t. 

“Hermione, you’re welcome. You knew that you could come here and stay as long as you needed; no need to thank us. But the fact that you are, and that you’re collecting all of this, makes me wonder if I’ll be seeing you again.” As she opened her mouth to speak Fred hurried to continue. “No, I’m not going to ask you any questions. I know you either can’t or won’t tell me what Dumbledore has you doing and I understand. Just be careful. While you’re doing whatever you’re doing, be safe and for Merlin’s sake Granger, try not to do anything reckless. Remember that you have people who love you and want you to come home safely, including me and George, alright?” Hermione nodded, fighting back a sob. “Okay, enough mushy nonsense. What in the nine circles of hell do you have this for?”

And Hermione laughed as she wiped a tear away, looking to see what Fred was holding up. It was a truly ugly t-shirt that Ron had given her. She had no idea why she still had it. She’d meant to get rid of it. It was neon pink with multicolored flowers all over it. It was hideous. “Oh! I forgot I had that!” She gasped out giggling. “I meant to throw it out. Ron gave it to me.” They were both laughing by now, gasping for breath. “You know, Fred, you’d look rather pretty in it. Why don’t you keep it?” Hermione teased.

“I don’t know, Mione. I’m not sure it’s my color. But I could try it on.” And he had her laughing all over again when he pulled off his t-shirt and pulled hers on. It was too small and clashed vividly with his hair. Hermione managed to accio her camera just in time to get a picture of Fred in her shirt just before he began struggling to take the ridiculous shirt off. Finally they calmed down and everything been sorted, organized and inventoried. Hermione had snagged a few family photos from Fred and had snuck both his quidditch jersey, along with George’s, into her now clean clothes. She also had Harry’s and Ron’s quidditch jerseys; they’d been mixed in with her dirty clothes along with a couple of their other t-shirts. Everything she had was now packed away inside a school bag. Hermione was ready to go. She had everything she needed.

Crookshanks was even happily sharing his travel cage with Loki to make it easier for her to travel with them both. She gave Fred a hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Take care Freddie. Give everyone my love. You’ll be seeing them before I will. See you soon.” She stepped back and apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5

She landed in front of the church, just outside the cemetery. She looked around to make sure that she had landed in the right place before entering the cemetery. She walked silently but with purpose to the headstone she was there to visit before she went back in time. When she found it she spoke quietly. “I promise, I won’t let things happen the same way. I will do everything I can to make sure that Harry grows up with you. I guess I’ll be meeting you soon, James and Lily Potter.” She left the graves of her best friend’s parents and walked down to the village square of Godric's Hollow and then found the little side street she was looking for. 

“Phoenix Lane? Honestly.” Hermione muttered under her breath. She found the cottage she was looking for and rummaged inside her beaded purse, pulling out a heavy antique looking key. It had been sitting at the bottom of the jewelry box Dumbledore had given her, in a hidden compartment along with the address to this cottage and instructions to burn the address as soon as she had it memorized as she was now the secret-keeper of the Dumbledore family home. She let herself inside and knew that this was where she would be performing the spell to travel back in time. It was a safe place and only one other person would be able to find her. She could use it as her home base temporarily until she was settled in at Hogwarts. She found the time turner and the spell and took them out. She quickly read the instructions to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. After securing her backpack tightly and slipping the key to the cottage inside her jeans pocket. Hermione slipped the time turner over her head. 

The instructions had said to turn it seven turns so she secured Crookshanks’ cage to her as well. She read the spell and set the time turner. 

The sensation was unlike anything she’d felt before. It was like she was both free-falling through the sky and spinning on a tilt-a-whirl all at the same time. She landed hard on her hands and knees with her head spinning, stomach roiling and she couldn’t keep the nausea down. Once she emptied her stomach Hermione felt a bit better and checked on her familiars. They had both been ill as well and Hermione used her wand to clean up the messes. 

“Alright my loves, I’ll let you out in a moment. First I want to check the cottage and make sure it’s safe.” She got up to her feet shakily, setting her backpack down on the floor and placing the animal cage down on the kitchen counter. She took that moment to glance around the room. The kitchen was a good size, with brick walls and rough-hewn wooden beams across the ceiling. A fireplace took up one wall with a large, old-fashioned cast iron stove built into it. There was a small storage cupboard on one wall and the table was rather large and heavy, sitting in the middle of the room. Several hanging pot racks and a hanging herb dryer were scattered around the room. 

She walked out of the kitchen and into what she assumed was the pantry. It was a bit of a mess; shelves falling haphazardly, only partially hung, broken jars in one corner and what had been left behind was in general disarray. 

Hermione sighed. It would be a nice pantry once cleaned up and organized. She wasn’t going to worry about much more than making sure it was safe for her, Crookshanks and Loki to stay there for a few days. She could make improvements and updates to the cottage as she found the time later. Safety was more important than comfort right now. Hermione sighed and, with a wave of her wand, cleaned up the mess. Her walk through the house went similarly. She checked each room and cleaned what she needed to. Overall, the cottage was in fairly good condition, considering it hadn’t been lived in for at least a half century. 

Once she made her way through the house she went back to the kitchen and let her phoenix and half-kneazel out of the cage so that they could move around. Hermione put out food and water for each of them as well as setting out a perch she'd found in the pet store she’d been in as well as Crookshanks’ bed so that her familiars could rest or eat and drink if they chose to. 

She then pulled out parchment, ink and a quill, conjured up a chair and set a pot to boil water for tea. She pulled out her tea fixings and two mugs and began working on her letter to Albus Dumbledore as she waited for the water to boil. An hour later, after several cups of tea and multiple drafts, Hermione had finally settled on what she wanted to write.

She still wasn’t sure how she was to send the letter but at least it was written. She reread the letter to make sure it stated what she wanted it to without giving away too much. She couldn’t afford to make mistakes.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I am writing to you to request your assistance. I have been assured that you will help me and I in turn can provide valuable assistance to you as well. I have been sent to the last place Ariana resided. Please come as soon as you are able and I can explain my reasons for being here. Thank you, Sir.   
Sincerely,   
H. J. Granger 

Hermione sighed. She wasn’t happy but it would do. She called Loki over. “Loki, my love, do you think you could take this letter to Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts? I know it was a rough ride back here for all of us. It can wait if you need to rest.” Loki nipped her finger, making her smile and she quickly tied the letter to his leg. “Be careful. Don’t let anybody but Dumbledore see this. And play nice with his phoenix, Fawkes. I need you to get along with him. Now go darling.” After Loki left, Hermione busied herself by cleaning the kitchen and pantry, figuring she may as well make herself useful. Once she felt the slight change in the wards, she cleaned herself up and set the water to boiling for tea. Loki came flying in, followed by Albus Dumbledore.

He was wearing bright turquoise robes, his hair was still long, white but had a slight red tinge, as if it hadn’t completely turned white yet. His beard was shorter as well. 

Hermione stared at him in shock for a moment before she collected herself. He had been dead for almost a year in her timeline. It was a shock to see this younger version of the man she had known. Just then Loki landed on her shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek and Crookshanks rubbed against her ankles, purring. They grounded her in the here and now and allowed her to speak.

“Hello Professor. Thank you for coming. I started the water for tea. This will be a long conversation and most of it is difficult to believe.” She conjured a second chair. “Please have a seat. The tea will be ready in a few minutes.” She set the tea on the tray she had pulled out with her tea things and brought it over to the table, setting it down and sitting in her chair. She waited for him to decide which cup he wanted and took the other one. 

“Well, Miss Granger. How did you get into my house? It is protected by the Fidelius Charm. I am the Secret Keeper. The only one who can tell you how…”

“To get here is you. I know Sir. And you did that and more. Now I have a story to tell you but it will take a long time and I know you have questions for me but perhaps if you let me tell you my story, I will answer some, if not all, of your questions. I’ll also ask you to temporarily suspend disbelief for the time being. Parts of what I have to say are hard to believe but I can prove what I say and I will do it afterwards. Just listen first, please.”

Hermione looked at her old Headmaster with pleading eyes . Crookshanks was curled up in her lap and Loki was perched on the back of her chair. Dumbledore looked at the young, curly-haired witch sitting across from him, practically begging him to sit and listen to her. 

“Alright, Miss Granger. Go on and tell me your story. I’ll try not to interrupt and I will wait until you are finished to make any decisions. Will that do?” Hermione smiled gratefully and nodded.

She began at the very beginning. “My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I was born September nineteenth in the year 1979.” She raised her hand as Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest. “I told you, some parts of my story are a bit unbelievable. But I’m telling you the truth. I was born in the year 1979 to muggles; Jean and Harry Granger. They’re dentists.” Hermione continued, telling him about her life, how she knew she was different and because the other kids found her weird she took solace in in learning. 

How it was Professor McGonagall who came to give her her Hogwarts letter and explain what it meant. She also took Hermione and her parents to Diagon Alley for the first time; and helped them through the process of going to Gringott's to swap muggle money for wizarding money all the way through getting her school supplies and getting back home. By the time the Grangers arrived back at their home with Hermione’s school trunk filled with all of her new school items, Professor McGonagall had made Hermione feel thoroughly comfortable with the stern witch and given her parents a very comprehensive explanation about what to expect from the next several years with Hermione and her magic. 

Dumbledore’s eyes had raised slightly at hearing Minerva McGonagall had been the one to give the girl her letter but didn’t interrupt. 

Hermione continued, telling about her school years, being friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, going up against Lord Voldemort time and time again with her friends. She told him everything, including and up to her arrival at the cottage. By the time she had finished several hours had gone by and they had made it through multiple pots of tea. Dumbledore sat back looking at the girl in front of him. She was reaching into her beaded purse and pulling out a sealed envelope and a wand before setting them on the table in front of him. 

“What is this, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore asked her, looking down at the items. 

“In the letter you sent me you instructed me to give you this letter and wand. You said that they would prove to you that I was telling you the truth. I have no idea how or why; it’s none of my business what you wrote to yourself and I don’t know anything about the wand. Truthfully I haven’t even looked at it other than to tuck it with the letter. I’ve been too busy and it’s just not my business.”

But Dumbledore could see the curiosity in her eyes. She may not have pried but she was dying to know. He picked up the wand and examined it. It had been a long time since he had held this wand but it still felt comfortable in his hands. While he was examining the wand, Hermione began to rummage through her backpack. She found the bag she’d put her food and water in and set about making something to eat. She found the pad thai and by the time Dumbledore was setting down the wand and opening the letter she brought over two bowls of hot food.

“I still have my freeze-dried meals. I need to go shopping but they aren’t bad once you try it. It’s past lunch and getting close to dinner.” She set one bowl in front of the headmaster and sat down with hers. She passed both a set of chopsticks and a fork over to Dumbledore so he could use whichever he wanted. She planned to use a fork today. She didn’t feel like trying to use chopsticks today. She ate while Dumbledore read his letter as he ate his food. Hermione pulled out a book from her bag and started reading.

She was so engrossed in her book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen (it was an old favorite), that she almost forgot about Albus Dumbledore. That is until he cleared his throat and conjured several candles to light up the room. 

“I never did get around to updating this cottage. I fear it lacks certain modern amenities such as electricity but the plumbing isn’t terribly out of date.”

Hermione looked up from her book, confused. “I’m sorry, sir, but what are you talking about?” 

Dumbledore smiled. “Ah, good. It appears I have your attention Miss Granger.” Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. Clearly, he had a point of some sort to make. “Miss Granger, what do you know of my life here in Godric's Hollow?”

Hermione cocked her head, thinking. “Not much. I know you lived here with your mother, your brother Aberforth and your sister Ariana. Your mother died in some sort of accident and from what I understand, your sister died within a year of that.”

“You know more than most. Most people didn’t even realize Ariana lived here. You see, we kept her hidden for her safety. She had been attacked as a child and as a result her magic couldn’t be controlled. When she got upset it came out in explosive bursts. Usually my mother was able to control it and calm her down, but sometimes she couldn’t and Aberforth was able to. The night my mother died Aberforth was at Hogwarts, as he should have been. Ariana flew into a rage and my mother wasn’t able to calm her down this time. The result was the explosion in the pantry. I never did finish cleaning it. With my mother gone, it left me as Ariana’s guardian and I was so young back then Hermione. So young and so very ambitious. I didn’t want to be responsible for two younger siblings at that time.”

“Professor? Is there a reason you’re telling me all of this? I mean, I’m flattered and it’s very interesting to know but why do you want me to know all of this?” Hermione interrupted him quietly as she poured herself yet another cup of tea.

“All in good time Miss Granger, all in good time.” Dumbledore replied before continuing his story. “Now I had made a friend and we’d made plans to do some… traveling let’s say. I decided to bring my sister with me and my brother argued with me. The argument turned into a duel between me, Aberforth and my friend. Ariana had been inside but something must have agitated her and brought her outside because she somehow got hit by a stray curse and it killed her.”   
Hermione gasped and Dumbledore looked at her then, and for once his masks were down. He looked haunted by this one incident. Then he looked back down at the wand she had set in front of him. “Maple, 14 ¾ inches, phoenix feather. This was the wand I used from the first time I entered Ollivander's until I got this one.” He held up the wand he was currently using.

“I’m telling you because this is, or will be, your home. The letter I wrote myself was quite an interesting read. I have a few forms I will have to have you sign, but as it’s really getting quite late how about we get you settled in one of the bedrooms and I will come by in the morning? We can go over the rest of this then, and perhaps we can do whatever shopping you may need to do? What do you think, Miss Granger?” 

Hermione smile as they both stood up. She sent their dishes to the sink with a wave of her wand and was surprised when Dumbledore headed out of the kitchen, into the hallway and up the stairs. She followed, wondering what he was doing. Once at the top of the stairs he turned right and had opened the door into the largest bedroom.

“This was Ariana’s room. I'd like you to use it when you stay here. Make it your own. Decorate it however you want. It’s yours.” He waved his wand and the room was clean. “Goodnight Miss Granger. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Professor. Thank you.” Hermione answered, stepping into the room as he apparated out. She looked around. It was a large room with dark wood flooring, stucco walls and candles on the walls. There was a large fireplace on the wall across from the large four-poster bed. 

The bed was beautiful. Hermione fell in love with it immediately. It was large and heavy; a canopy bed with attached curtains she could close at night if she wanted. There was a vine and flower design around the canopy frame. The headboard and footboard were paneled. The headboard middle panel had what looked like a vase with roses and daisies carved into it and the top two panels had daisies going across them. The footboard was made up of three panels and carved into the middle panel was a vase of roses. It was beautiful. When Hermione tested the mattress she was pleased to find it was very comfortable. 

Hermione magically summoned her backpack and the items for her familiars. She looked around and found the armoire and put her clothes inside it, making a mental note to make sure to try on her mother’s clothes and make any alterations necessary. She made her way to the bathroom next door to her room and quickly spelled it clean. She did her nightly ablutions, changed into pajamas and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little bit more to this story that I have written but am editing then I will be caught up to where I am and will have to write new chapters.

When she woke up the next morning she went through her mother’s clothes, trying them on and making alterations as needed. What she discovered was that while she and her mother wore the same size clothing, Hermione was petite with more of a dancer’s build and her mother must have been curvy, even in high school. Once that was done Hermione grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Sirius’ band t-shirts (this one was Queen) along with her underthings and went to the bathroom, took a bath and got dressed. She put her mess of curls into a ponytail and went downstairs to have breakfast and some tea. Hermione had just finished her oatmeal and tea when Dumbledore arrived. 

“Good morning Miss Granger. I trust you slept well.”

Hermione answered as she cleaned her dishes and made them both a cup of tea. “Actually, Professor, for once I did. It made for a nice change. So just before you left yesterday you said you had some forms to fill out? What kind of forms? And what…”

Dumbledore held his hand up to halt her barrage of questions. “We have a lot to go over. First, it appears that I was very thorough in the future in ensuring that there was no possibility that anyone can dispute either my guardianship of you or your existence at all. Here are birth and death certificates, a will granting me guardianship should anything happen to your parents, even an adoption form. All of the paperwork is right here. I’ll need you to sign a few of them. And as you are now family, please call me Albus.”

Hermione smiled faintly. She was a bit overwhelmed. She knew that her version of Dumbledore had planned this but she hadn’t thought he’d planned to adopt her. “Call me Hermione then. Miss Granger is too formal for… What am I? Your daughter? Niece? I don’t know. I hadn’t expected you to adopt me.” She laughed, a slightly hysterical edge to the tone.

Dumbledore looked at her, concerned. “Hermione, are you alright, my dear? I understand it’s been a lot to take in. Why don’t we go through all of the paperwork together so that we can see what exactly my future self has signed us both up for? This way you know I’m not keeping anything from you.”

Hermione smiled at that “Alright then.”

They move so that they were sitting next to each other and went through the small stack of paperwork one piece at a time. They started with her birth certificate.

“Hermione Jean Granger, born September nineteenth, 1959. Parents: John and Mia Granger.”

The will was next. They skipped over most of it and read the most pertinent part. “Should anything happen to us, John and Mia Granger, before our daughter finishes her schooling then guardianship of our daughter, Hermione Jean Granger, will pass to her godfather, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. At the time he accepts guardianship we would like him to adopt Hermione as his own child.” At that they looked up and exchanged looks. Then they went back to working through the paperwork. They read the form outlining his duties as a guardian of a young lady and his agreement to them, and then the form adopting Hermione as his daughter. His future self had signed both. Hermione needed to sign the adoption form, which she did once she read through it all. There was a form declaring her the heir of the Dumbledores, and another so that they could open an account at Gringotts for her. Hermione signed everything, although she protested being Dumbledore’s heir.

“Hermione, honestly, you’re doing me a favor by agreeing. I have no children so I have nobody to leave my family heirlooms or home to. Now I do. And you will appreciate the history of it all, which is something I am grateful for. Now, I believe we have everything here in order. Why don’t we go to Gringotts and then you can go shopping?”

“Just me? You’re not going to go with me Albus? And I have a question. Where will I be staying? I know you don’t live here. Will I be staying at Hogwarts? Will you be enrolling me at Hogwarts? I mean, I expect you probably will be but what classes and…”

Dumbledore laughed and held a hand up to halt her. “I imagine you have a lot of clothes shopping to do and I doubt you want an old man like me along when you do that. I will have you enrolled in Hogwarts shortly, once all of this,” he indicated the forms they had gone through and signed, “is taken care of and filed. I don’t expect it will take long for you to be added to my family and the forms to be filed. Maybe a day or two. And as for your courses, if you tell me what you were taking before I’ll make sure that you are in the correct classes, and sorted into Gryffindor, unless you’d rather the sorting hat try again?” Hermione shook her head. “And as I live there, at Hogwarts, so will you. I will arrange for you to have your own room in the girls' tower so you will have your own space during vacations. It will be yours so decorate it your own way. You can room with the sixth-year girls if you want during the school year or you can stay in your room. I’ll leave that up to you. You can change your mind at any time. And we can work on the cottage if you wish; make improvements and update it so that when you graduate you have somewhere safe to stay.”

Hermione smile and hugged him before awkwardly pulling away. “Thank you. That sounds good. And you’re right, I probably wouldn’t feel comfortable going clothes shopping with you. Perhaps you could keep me company until then?”

Dumbledore smiled down at the petite girl. He was becoming rather fond of her. “Perhaps, my dear. Well, shall we go to the ministry first? Get these forms taken care of? Then we shall go to Gringott’s and afterwards we’ll see about shopping.” Hermione jumped up and ran upstairs to her room as Dumbledore sat in his chair staring after her in confusion before shaking his head and chuckling. A few minutes later Hermione came down wearing a leather jacket and carrying her small beaded purse.

“I had to get the gold and items I want to put in a vault in Gringott’s. Also, I need more shampoo and conditioner but they don’t make the one I have here so I’m hoping that a shop in Diagon Alley will be able to help me if I show her the ingredients. My hair is an unruly, frizzy mess with the wrong hair products. And you probably don’t care about my hair care. Sorry. I’m ready whenever you are, Albus.” Hermione ended her short rambling speech with a sheepish smile at the headmaster, her new guardian. 

He raised an eyebrow but was clearly trying to hold back a grin. He stood, gathering the parchments to him with a wave of his wand and tucking them inside his robes. He held out his arm to her and she held onto it.


End file.
